


Freezerburn

by technicaldragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, POV you wanna fuck the ice cream man you wanna fuck him so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicaldragon/pseuds/technicaldragon
Summary: Its a hot June day and the ice cream man has never been a sight for sorer eyes before now.
Relationships: Reader/The Ice Cream Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Freezerburn

Nothing filled (your name) with more joy than the tinny sound of Pop Goes the Weasel as the ice cream man made his way through the neighborhood. They knew it was childish, but one can not always help their… baser needs.

And (y/n) was heating up in the way only frozen high fructose corn syrup sloppily molded into characters from their childhood could possibly cool down.

(Y/n) grabbed their meager cash and stepped into the baking July afternoon. The sun felt like it was lighting them up from the inside out. Their clothes felt too much and not enough as they approached the idling van; the stickers and decals on it proclaiming all the wares inside, all but the one (y/n) cared about.

The ice cream man.

Patiently (y/n) waited for the crowd to clear; their (your eye color) orbs glued to the window where they could occasionally get a glimpse of the strong hands that passed those delicious treats to the patiently waiting patrons.

After what felt like aeons, the crowd had thinned, leaving just (y/n) and the one man that had their heart melting like a Dora popsicle abandoned on the sidewalk on a warm June day.

The wind picked up then, making their (your hair color) hair flutter in the new found breeze. It was then that their eyes met; their (your eye color) and glittering in the slowly dying August light- his black and daunting- vacant, hollow voids that kindled a fire in (y/n) like no one else before or after him ever could.

"Can I have one Sonic popsicle," they asked, voice sensual and husky as they laid themself bare for the man of their every fantasy. "Please?"

The ice cream man sized them up, soulless eyes gazing into the depths of (y/n) and then through them. Would he ever be able to see in them what they saw in him?

"That'll be $3.84 for the one popsicle," (y/n)'s face fell, devastated. Their meager cash would fall barely short of what the ice cream man was asking of them.

But then knew when an opportunity was being presented to them. (Y/n) leaned towards the truck, putting everything into the question as they asked;

"Surely there must be some other way to pay you sir,"

Dramatically they pushed themself again the ice cream truck.

"Its so hot and my clothes are practically melting off of my body…"

To his credit, the ice cream man looked torn. His oath forbade him from taking advantage of such a young thing, regardless of how hot the July sun may play across their exposed skin or how much they prostrate themselves across his truck.

But his resolve was quickly wearing thin.

Quickly his tongue darted out to wet his lips, his breath coming hard as he leaned in to meet (y/n) halfway.

"I also accept Visa and MasterCard."

**Author's Note:**

> Dude idk, I'm just manifesting shit into the world to see what it'll take before god smites me for my hubris
> 
> If you want to make your own request of my hubris, hit me up on Tumblr and twitter @infallibleavian


End file.
